Past and future
by Mister L
Summary: Sequel to The three stones, the herd meets new friends and new enemies, but now a war will begin in the past and in the future, changing everything we know
1. past and future

**Hey everyone, here's the sequel that your all awaited, now let's stop with the talk, to the fic.**

* * *

On the future:

-Professor, is the time machine working? Mark asked.

-Yes Mark, it is working perfectly, at least it have to be working. Professor said.

-Let's go to the past professor, now. Mark said.

-Well then, everything is ready, we can go now. Professor said.

-Professor, i have a question, how we will talk to the animals? Mark asked.

-The beta rays of the time machine will interfere with our brain waves, making we understand all languages of the world, and from the animals to. Professor said.

-Cool, you thinked on everything Professor, don't you? Mark asked.

-Yes, i thinked, now let's go. Professor said and then they entered the time machine:

-Three, two, one, now. Professor said and then the time machine begin to shine and then disappeared and reappeared in an island:

-We did it Professor, we're in the past. Mark said.

-And if i'm right we can understand animals said.

-Hey let's go search for those animals. Mark said.

-Yes, we need to find they and warn they. Professor said.

-Let's go. Mark said.

Diego and Shira we're hunting not far from there, and then Shira spotted Professor and Mark:

-Hey, Those things over there are humans? Shira asked.

-What, humans here, how? Diego asked.

-I don't know, want to investigate? Shira asked.

-No, let's tell everyone first. Diego said.

-Yeah, let's go. Shira said and they all runned to the cave were everyone in the herd was, everyone except Louis:

Professor and Mark we're walking and they saw Louis walking and talking to himself:

-I can't believe this all happens, at least i'm not evil anymore. Louis said.

-Hey Professor, it is Louis over there? Mark asked.

-Yes it is, let's talk with him. Professor said.

-Hey Louis. Mark called him.

-Hey, what who are you, better, who are you two? Louis asked.

-I'm Mark and he is Professor. Mark said.

-I have some questions, first yourselves are humans how are yourselves here? Louis asked.

-We travelled with a time machine. Professor said.

-Really? Louis asked.

-This is the truth. Mark said.

-Okay, second, how do you know me? Louis asked.

-We were monitoring you and the herd since the incident of the three stones. Professor said.

-Why. Louis asked.

-Because that was just the beginning. Professor said.

-what do you mean by that? Louis asked.

-I mean that...got it? Professor asked.

-Yes, we need to tell this to they now. Louis said.

-Yeah, let's go Professor. Mark said.

-Let's go. Professor said and they all runned to were the herd was.

* * *

**Wow, it's a cliffanger ending"i think is this the right word", hey, who here likes adventure tie, if yourselves like it maybe i can do a fic about adventure time, tell me if yourselves want, see you next time.**


	2. What is the message?

**Hey guys, I'm back, and now, to the chapter.**

* * *

-So there is two humans near here? Manny asked.

-Yes, we saw they with our eyes. Diego said.

-And i think they aren't friendly. Shira said.

-Why? Ellie asked.

-You already saw a good human? Shira asked.

-No. Ellie said.

-Then why they would be good? Shira asked.

-You're right, but what are we going to do? Ellie asked.

-I don't know, but we have to think of something and quick. Shira said.

-She's right. Manny said.

-Hey look, over there, there it is Louis. Sid said.

-Better we tell him that there are humans near here. Peaches said.

-Wait, the humans are with Louis. Diego said.

-Did they captured him? Peaches asked.

-Louis was captured...cool. Crash said.

-This isn't cool, they are coming to our cave now. Ellie said.

-Then what are we gonna do? Sid asked.

-Let's battle with they. Eddie said.

-If we kill they the other humans will miss them, and will come here, now guess what happens, they will kill us. Diego said.

-I can distract they. Shira said.

-If you will distract they I'm going to. Diego said.

-Then we run for a more safer place, got it. Manny said.

-Ready? Shira asked.

-I borned ready. Diego said.

-Then let's go. Shira said and they runned to distract the humans.

-So, are you sure they will not have a bad inpression when they see us? Mark asked.

-I don't know. Louis said, and then suddenly Diego and Shira appeared and begin to growl to the humans.

-Get away Louis, we will distract they. Shira said.

-No guys, you two got it all wrong, they are my friends. Louis said.

-What, friends? How can they be your friends? Shira asked.

-Well it's a long story. Louis said.

-No it isn't. Mark said and Diego and Shira understand what he talked and they got a little confused.

-They can talk and understand us? Diego asked.

-Yes. Louis said.

-How this is possible? Shira asked.

-Because of the beta and gamma rays of the time said.

-What? Shira asked.

-Nevermind, but we have something important to say to the entire herd. Professor said.

-What is it? Diego asked.

-We will tell soon, first we need to find the said.

-Okay, then let's search they. Diego said and they walked to were the herd runned.

* * *

**So, liked the chapter, I don't know, tell me in the reviews.**


	3. Who are they?

**Hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter, sorry to not update but I was busy and with lack of inspiration, now to the chapter**

* * *

-So do you man there's someone that want us, the entire herd? Diego asked.

-Yes, and he will do anything to take all of you to the labs. Mark said.

-What are the labs? Shira asked.

-A place that have advanced technology, it is very dangerous there, with all the experiments and zap rays and acid and, well there are a bunch of dangerous things there. Mark said.

-What they want with us? Diego asked.

-Everything, they want your DNA, your body, everything that they can take from yourselves. Mark said.

-They said to me they wanted to change the world, but that's a lie, they want to rule the world, but I still don't know why he wanted to travel in the time to take yourselves and the entire herd, he don't telled he's plan for us, he just came offering me a job on he's group. Professor said.

-He isn't like the villains from the TV that tell the entire plan to the heroes. Mark said.

-What is a TV? Louis asked.

-A TV is a...It is a...Tell him Professor what is a TV. Mark said.

-A TV is, well, practically a box that show us things. Professor said.

-So why don't you see the plans of this guy? Diego asked.

-Because it don't show what we want, just what it wants, I think. Professor said.

-What i the name of the one that want us? Shira asked.

-He's name is Marshall, Tom Marshall. Professor said.

-He is the leader of an organization named "darkness". Mark said.

-So you guys travelled in time just to tell this to us? Diego asked.

-Well, actually we will stay here, he might travel in time with he's "friends" better saying goons. Mark said.

-And this is everything? Louis asked.

-Yes. Professor said.

-Hey, we are walking for hours and there isn't any sign of the herd. Mark said.

-They said that they would warn the other animals that there are humans here. Diego said.

-And if the animals come here and try to leave us back to the lock us somewhere, what we will do? Mark asked.

-Don't worry, they will not do this. Shira said but then suddenly animals came out of nowhere and made a circle around them.

-Okay, they had done it. Shira said.

-Surrender humans. One of the animals said.

-Let's scare then and they will come back to their village. Another animal said.

-Wait, they aren't like the others, they can talk with us. Diego said.

-You're lying. One of the animals said.

-No she isn't. Diego said.

-Yes she is. Another animal said.

-How did they know about us? Professor asked.

-I don't know, Manny and the others don't warned every animal in this island, it's impossible. Shira said.

-So who did it? Mark asked.

-That's the question Mark. Professor said.

(Then hide behind some trees)

-That was perfect, but how you warned all of them? A grey tiger asked.

-I have my tricks May. A yellow tiger said.

-Well mister I-Have-my-tricks, let's go, we have other things to do. May said.

-Okay, let's go. The yellow tiger said.

(Raz saw everything from a distance, and then talked with himself)

-Why they are here, what are you doing here Lara, what are you doing here? Raz asked and then walked away.

* * *

**Hey, liked it? tell me in the reviews, see you soon, and please, check it out my gravity falls fic too.**


End file.
